Cinta yg Sulit
by TanSintha
Summary: Hangeng sang iblis jatuh cinta kepada Heechul sang malaikat bagaimana kisah mereka
1. Awal Dari Semua

Pairing:HanCHul….!

Rated:T

Summary:Cinta terlarang antara iblis dan malaikat

Warning:Typos berterbangan

oo0TanSintha-AnakHanCHul0oo

Peraturan yg paling utama di malikat dan iblis

**Dilarang saling jatuh cinta kepada musuh (baca:iblis atau malaikat)**

"Aku mencintaimu,chulie" kata seorang iblis kepada malaikat

"Aku juga Han" jawab malaikat kepada iblis

**Jika malaikat jatuh cinta pada iblis, maka malaikat itu akan di usir dari surga**

"Walaupun aku di buang ataupun di asiingkan asal bias bersama mu,Han" Iia tersenyum kepada iblis

**Jika Iblis jatuh cinta kepada malaikat,maka iblis itu akan di buang ke dunia manusia**

"jika kita di usir ataupun di asingkan kita akan tinggal di dunia manusia tapi kita kan selalu bersama" sambil memeluk malaikat di sampingnya

-Berapa tahun di manusia-

"ooooeeekk" suara anak kecil baru lahir

"Terima kasih chullie" sambil mencium kening wanita yg telah melahirkan anak pertama mereka

-17 tahun kemudian-

'Setiap orang itu marah kenapa ada sayapnnya?'

"Eomma,kenapa aku mempunyai sayap jika aku marah?" Tanya seorang anak kepada ibunya

"tunggulah kamu pasti akan tau appa mu" jawab wanita itu sambil mengelus rambut anaknya

-4 tahun kemudian-

Perang besar terjadi karena dewa iblis dan malaikat marah karena ada sosok laki-laki yg memiliki kekuatan setengah iblis dan malaikat

Tbc~~~

Baru awal saja

Tebak-tebakan yuk anaknya HanCul sapa Hayo!

RnR minimal 10 yak seeyou


	2. Pertemuan

Pairing:Hanchul

(tenang hapir semuanya masuk member super junior)

Reated:T

Warning:typos berterbangan

**oo0TanSintha-AnakHanChul0oo**

Heechul pov

Nama ku Kim Heechul,aku anak pertama dari Kim Kangin dan Kim adalah malaikat yah seprti yg kau tau aku tinggal disurga aku selalu menaati peraturan yg ada di aku sedang terbang *me:pakai apa terbangnya?|Heechul:*dilempar authornya**

"Heechul,kamu di panggil dewa tuh!" kata adalah tangan kanan dari dewa surge di sini."Baiklah aku akan kesana" sambil pergi ke istana surga

Ku memasuki istana itu dan ku segera melangkah ke tempat dewa itu berada

(me:jgn slahkan author klau author kurang bisa korea) "ha~halo,ada apa dewa memanggil saya?" Tanya Heechul itu berbalik dan menatap Heechul.

"Kim Heechul,anka dari Kim Kangin dan Kim Leeteuk","iiiya,itu betul ada memanggil saya?" Tanya ku lagi

"Aku adalah dewa di surga ini,semalam aku bermimpi aka nada pertempuran di surga melawan iblis".'glek' pertempuran apa appa ku selamat

"Dan appa mu meninggal disaat pertarungan itu"

'Braaakk'

ku buka pintu keras dan lari keluar ku sedih gak mungkin appa ku meninggal,ini gara-gara iblis si*lan mereka telah membuat appa ku meninggal

saat malam tiba aku akan membalas orang yg berani membunuh appa ku,ku pergi diam-diam saat keluar rumah agar eomma ku tidak tau kalau aku keluar malam

ku langkahkan ke pintu surga dingin juga setelah keluar dari gerbang,ku lari mencari gerbang iblis

'Buukk'

Ku menabrak seseorang ukkh tapi kenapa ku pusing,tapi samar-samar ku mendengar 'hei-hei kau gak apa apa kan' setelah itu gelap

-Pagi harinya-

Ku buka melihat kearah sekelilingku ini bukan di surga ini kan di hutan

"akh sudah bangun ternyata,kamu gak apa-apakan kemaren kamu langsung pingsan ku bawa aja kamu ke sini" Tanya seseorang yg baru ku kenal

Ekh sayapnya itu hitam,ku langsung menguarkan pedang "kau,bangsa mu telah membunuh ayahku"

"Apa ada pertarungan semalam aku tidak tau itu dari 2 hari yg lalu aku ada begitu aku gak akan menyakitinmu"

"Benarkah awas sampai kau menyentuh ku selain semalam itu" Tanya ku sadis

"Baiklah,perkenalkan aku Tan Hangeng (me:kyaa appa ku mang keren) ku berasal dari dunia iblis, kalau kamu siapa?"

"Nama ku Kim Heechul dari dunia surga" jawab ku sadis (me:eomma ku mang hebat|*dibantai karna banyak omong*)

"akh karena kita saling mengenal apa kau gak makan"

'kriuuk' (sejak kapan bunyi perut begitu)

"Terima Kasih ya,Han"

Tbc~

Waktunya balas RnR

Kim Ji Yoon:Udah ini mpe capek updatenya saking cepetnya dan otak author langsung buntu

:Emang gak biasanya kan ku mau eomma ku jadi malaikat kali ini

Fishy panda:salah kk anaknya adalah calon kk saya

tati joana:salah kk juga ayo tebak lagi

ayo siapa nama anak HanChul

Panggil Aku Tha-Tha aja ya

RnR


	3. Pertemuan ke dua

Rated:T

Warning bnyak typosMereka punya tuhan tapi henry punya ku ya *dibantai*

Oo0TanSintha_AnakHanChul0oo

Hangeng POV

Namaku adalah Tan Hangeng,Anak dari Tan Kyuhyun dan Tan adalah iblis." baik kamu kehutan,mungkin kamu bisa mendapat sesuatu di sana" kata Eomma juga,karena Appa melarangku ikut berperang,ku segera mungkin bicara kepada memasuki sebiuah tempat ya ini adalh ruangan appa

"Appa,aku akan ke hutan apa boleh" tanya ku

"Boleh-Boleh,pulanglah setelah perang selesai" kata appa ku singgkat

"Bagaimana nak?" kata eomma ku

"Boleh,sekarang aku akan bersiap-siap aja" kata ku seraya membereskan peralatan untuk pergi (ngasaaaaaaallll)  
ku segera keluar dari perbatasan iblis dan menuju hutan dan mencari tempat buat tinggal

-2 hari kemudian-

Saat malam ku mendengar suara aneh

'srack srack'

Ku mencari asal suara tersebut tapi tidak ada saaat ku berbalik badan (?)

'bruuk'

"Aw" kata orang yg ku tabrak ."hei kau tak apa apa kan?" saat mau menolongnya iia malah pingsan,aku gendong dia

-besoknya-

Mumpung iia belum bangun aku mencari bahan makanan saat ku kembali iia sudah sayap tapi ku liat raut wajahnya iia tampak syok

"kau,bangsa mu telah membunuh appa ku" sambil menguarkan senjatanya,ku liat sayapnya iia bangsa malaikat

"apakah pepereangan sudah di mulai?,aku di sini sejak 2 hari yg lalu" kata ku

"sudahlah kamu namanya siapa?" kata ku

"Kim malaikat"  
"Kalau aku Tan Hangeng Bangsa kamu mau makan?"

'kriiuuukk'

"ku anggap iia nih" kataku sambil menyerahkan makanan ke heechul

" "

Kim Heechul cantik 'deg' umungkin selama aku ada di hutan aku bisa bersamanya

Tbc or End

RNR kalau gak komputer melayang gx nerima flame


End file.
